Blue peeps whitey dragons
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Something has happened to Kaibas Blue eyes and now they are popping out of their cards. What will happen to them and him?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue peeps whitey dragons**

Seto glared deeper as he drew his next card, things couldnt get worse than this and Yugi was winning. Looking at the new card, Seto sighed in relief revaling the card as Polymarization.

"Sacrificing the Blue eyes on the field and the two in my hand I summon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

There was a flash of light different to the others, almost blinding as Seto closed his eyes, covering his face with his arm. "What the hell?" he cried out, squinting into the fading light.

There floating on the field was three long hair humans, everything about them was white. White hair, place polyester skin, long white robes. Seto couldnt see the front of them but was sure there was blue on them somewhere as the one in the middle lead them, raising its arms into the air as a ball of blue light began to appear, the others followed its lead.

"W-what...?" Setos yawn dropped in confusion. "How is this...?"

"Comand us Master.." came a voice.

Seto loked at Yugi, who was in horrified shock, Yugi was just as confused as he was.

"Um.. Blue eyes.. a-attack?" Seto managed out, swallowing as his... dragons? Raised there hands higher, throwing the ball to the Dark Magician on the field, destroying it violently and taking out Yugis life points from the shock.

The monsters disappeared and the two boys stood there in confusion. What had just happened? The dragons were humans this time...

Seto stared at his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... or... what used to be them. The pictures had changed to three pretty humans, the first looked stubborn with long hair swept back and a snobbish look, the middle one looked like it was the eldest, a wise gaze and curled fringe and the last.. looking like it was so innocent had a sweep fringe and a shy gaze, tiny scars littering its cheeks and jaw.

Was it him or was he actually recalling such personalities in his dragons? And the Ultimate was a picture of the three how they were summoned before.

Seto frowned and grabbed his dueldisk, turning it on and grabbing one of the cards, the wise looking one seemed the best choice. He placed the card into the slot, summoning it out.

And indeed out popped the pale human, the long hair trailing on the floor as it stood calmly, looking at Seto with questioning eyes. "Yes master?"

"What is all this?" Seto demanded, frown deep and angry. "What are you three doing? What is even going on?"

the dragon smiled and chuckled, shaking its head. "The realm is being open so much you will find so many changes master.." It said, tipping its head. "It wont stop master.."

"What do you mean?" Seto snapped, he didnt want bullshit.

The dragon smiled and forced itself back into the card, leaving Seto shocked and growling.

Seto shook his head as he shamed the card on the table, feeling a zap that made him yep. "You bitch!" He snapped, holding his hand. "You have to explain! You psycho card!"

there was a flash from a card as the angry one came out, glaring at him. "Dont you talk to my sister like that!" it shout with a deep voice, a male. "She doesnt have to say shit, Maaaaster!" He spat.

The wise one came out and grabbed his arm. "Stop it!" She ordered, the male huffing and obeying.

Seto looked at them both and frowned. "How are you out and I didnt summon you..?"

"I said the realm is opening. We can do things now... we are in our human forms and can come back to the realm of the living.."

"How is this possible? Realm? You mean the fairytale shadow realm?"

"You still call it fairytale? After what we have done and what youve seen with the Pharaoh?"

"I like to deny..." Seto crossed his arms. "And you can stay … alive like this? in.. solid forms..?"

the wise one nodded softlyand smiled. "We can.."

"What are your names?"

"Only one was named... but you killed her.."

seto frowned before it dawned on him, the dragon that Yugi's grandfather had, that he tore in half. "What was its name?"

""Her master called her Kisara.. you have not named us master.." She said softly.

"I have to name you?" Seto made a fast, tipping his head.

"Yes..."

Seto sighed and nodded, so they dont have names unless he gives them one... great... "This is insane.." he rubbed his forehead. "The angry one suites Fidda... and you... Margrette..?"

"Margrette... im happy to have the name. Why do you choose it?" She smiled softly.

"Its just... it sounds important to me.. I dont know why..."

"Thank you.." Margrette nodded, looking to the last card and poking it softly. "Maybe you can get our youngest brother out soon.." she lead Fidda to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seto frowned.

"To hide our cards.." She showed him the blank papers. "They are important to us and mustnt be harmed.." they walked out of the room, leaving him there alone again, confused as he tunred to the last card, picking it up. The young brother... he was... cute?

"Huh... can you hear me? Aoi..." He named him, smiling softly, not thinking the card can see but it lit up and the young male stood in front of him, playing with his hair and his head down. "... hello..."

Aoi looked up at him and blushed, hiding behind his hair. "h-hello Set-MASTER!" He squeaked at his mistake, stepping back.

"Er... you can call me Seto.. I dont really like this master thing..." Seto looked him over and frowned softly. "Why do you have scares?"

Aoi looked down and placed his hands over his cheeks, half turning away in embarrassment. "W-well.. Se-.. master uses me to fight the most..." He said softly, smiling gently, a little pridefully.

"So I summon you the most..?"

Aoi nodded softly, glancing at him before stepping away.

"Why are you so shy then?" Seto huffed, crossing his arms in annouyment.

"Well I... I dont get to see you like this before and.. its the first time youve talked to me properly.. and I just... " Aoi trailed off, shivering softly.

What an odd little monster, Seto thought. Or was he human? Dragon? Whatever! "Right... you are like a fangirl.."

"N-NO! Im not like that! Im just shy! I know you best!' Aoi cried out, turnig to him fully and looking scared. "I was the first Blue eyes you got!"

Kaiba looked at the card on the table, it was indeed old and ratty, his first.. he picked it up, looking at the little SK he penned on the back and smiled. Opening a draw he digged around for a sleave and put the card in it before handing it to Aoi. "Then you are special to me.."

"Special?" Aoi blushed as he took the now protected card, holding it close.

"Well yes... i've had you the longest... so you are the most precious..."

Aoi smiled softly, head bowed as he twitched and hurried from the room, wanting to hide his card. Seto shook his head and sighed, that kid... so Aoi was his first Blue Eyes? Odd... he wondered who was the next dragon...

(so... tell me if you think this is interesting XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the morning after that his cards had become people and already he felt like killing himself... Margrette was always mothering him and Fidda, Fidda was always being a prick and Seto wanted to throw him out a window half the time. And Aoi? He didnt see the youngest much.. Aoi would open the door sometimes to look at him and then shy away, leaving to go hide somewhere. Seto thought he was like a cat sometimes.. no more like a mouse or rabbit.. Aoi was shy and scared all the time it was... rather endearing..  
When Seto did finally find him, Aoi was in the bathroom trying to put on foundation that Seto had for those days he had dark bags under his eyes. Aoi? What are you doing? He asked as he watch Aoi jump and turn around, stuttering his fear.  
I'm s-so sorry! I didnt m-mean to t-take it without p-promission! He said , ducking his head down, shaking softly before Seto leaned down to look at his face.  
You did a good job with covering your scars up.. but. He grabbed a face-washer, wetting it and taking up Aoi's chin in his hand. It's not the same colour as your skin so it just looksweird.. He muttered, rubbing it off the boys face.  
Im sorry... i'm so sorry.. Dont apologise, its fine.. Seto said, finally rubbing it all off. Anyway... you look nicer like this you dont need to cover up your face I dont? Aoi looked up at him and blinked softly, rubbing his cheeks. B-but... why? I dont want you to... Seto simply said, watching Aoi smiled softly at him and duck his head. Why do you do that? Hiding all the time? I just... I d-dont know.. Hmmm... After that Seto never saw Aoi try to cover his face up, he even saw him more when the boy stepped into the office every now and then to see him. He wasnt to bad to talk to if you ignored the stuttering.

The weirdest day was then Fidda showed up, panting and red faced, crawling onto Setos desk and grinning at him. Seto~ he moaned out, shutting the laptop and licking his lips at the startled man. Why dont we have some fun Seto? Hmmmm~? He purred.  
He watched Kaiba's staring at him and chuckled, moaning against as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Come on... let's play Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts just in time to shove Fidda off the desk, noting something run away from the door. Aoi... shit.. Fidda what the fuck? He shouted and walked past him out the door.  
Fidda lay on the floor and chuckled, rolling onto his belly as the man left. You'll be all mine...

Kaiba hadnt been able to find Aoi, over a period of days he avoided Fidda as he searched for the missing boy. Sighing he sat down on his bed and rubbed his face. He didnt like Fidda onebit and disliked him even more now for what he'd done. He didnt think about how Fidda might actually like him.. he doubt that, Fidda most likely just wanted to use him.

Aoi? He called out, looking around the mansion, every room, closest and under the beds but he just couldnt find him. He ran into the eldest of the three and sighed. Margrette have you seen Aoi anywhere? No I havent.. it's not like he can leave the Kaiba estate either.. we can't be far from our cards.. the woman blinked. Why? What has happened? Seto raised a hand as he walked past, refusing to answer the question. Geez.. this is why he hated people..why he was anti-social. Aoi!? He called out as he walked the halls some more. Occasionally he would see Fidda smirking at him and he would glare in response. Fucking hell...

(well chapter 2.. xD) 


End file.
